


The NEETcracker

by itchysmolbean



Category: Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: First Story Help, I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Nutcracker, M/M, is this a good idea, sokudo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchysmolbean/pseuds/itchysmolbean
Summary: Choromatsu finally had alone time with Totoko at a Christmas party.Until Karamatsu crashes the party and brings everyone presents, giving Choromatsu a nutcracker who strangely reminds him of Osomatsu.He knew it was special, but he didn't know that a magical journey awaited him in that tiny nutcracker.ORThe story of the Nutcracker with an Osomatsu-san twist.





	The NEETcracker

**Author's Note:**

> Our orchestra had just played an excerpt of the Nutcracker Symphony, and I fell in love with the music. I took it upon myself to do a little research about the story, and I fell in love with the story as well!!
> 
> Since Christmas is coming, besides something else I'm working on, I'm going to retell the story of the Nutcracker, but with a twist: instead of using the well-known characters of the original ballet and symphony, I'm going to use the characters of Osomatsu-san!!

_Ah, finally some alone time._

Choromatsu smiled at the lovely lady next to him, the beautiful, alluring Totoko. It was a lovely Christmas Eve at a Christmas party, a party in which he and Totoko had been exclusively invited to. Of course, there were other cute girls at the party, but for now, he only had eyes for his one and only Totoko. Totoko was wearing a beautiful, red dress, perfectly suited for the holidays. Her eyes were sparkling as she smiled at those she was talking to. Unfortunately, Choromatsu had only settled for his regular green, plaid shirt, which was kind of suited for the holidays, but not suited for the formal setting of the Christmas party. The Christmas party he and Totoko had been invited to was like a high school reunion of some sort; there were people he recognized from high school, the person who sat next to him in homeroom, the girl he used to have a crush on during his first year of high school. It somehow felt like it. 

However, Choromatsu felt like he was missing something. 

He felt a little sadness in his heart. It felt lonely being at this Christmas party, because he had no one to talk to. Sure, there was Totoko, but she was already busy talking to her friends from high school. Choromatsu wanted to talk to someone, joke around with them. Around them, he could feel like he would express himself freely, without being insecure about his personality. Even in the warm atmosphere of the Christmas party, he had felt this. Even when he was with the love of his life. The clock chimed eight times, a sign that meant that the party was only beginning. 

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a person who looked the same as him, except with two cowlicks, thick eyebrows, and a confident aura about himself. 

"My Karamatsu girls, your date with destiny has arrived..." Karamatsu posed dramatically. 

Everyone stared at him, astounded, then went back to talking with each other. Choromatsu shrank in embarrassment, wondering even why Karamatsu was here. Karamatsu began handing out random gifts to people, who gave him weird looks as they looked at their gifts and back at him. As he got closer and closer to Choromatsu, Choromatsu began cringing at the scene he had caused. Now that Karamatsu was here, people began looking at him and back at Karamatsu. Why, oh why, of all times, did his brother have to be here? And the painful one, in fact? 

"Merry Christmas, brother!" Karamatsu handed him his gift, a nutcracker, but instead of the regular ones you usually see at Christmas stores, this was one that had the the same face as both of them, except it was... normal. The nutcracker somehow reminded him of Osomatsu, but looking at the outfit... It looked like something a Russian soldier would wear, but he didn't think those kind of outfits would have... Karamatsu's face on the back... He cringed at this realization, and wondered why Karamatsu would give him such a terrible gift. However, when he kept staring at the nutcracker, he began feeling a bond toward it, like it was something he wanted to protect. Sure, it reminded him of Osomatsu, the terrible, lazy, perverted, and eldest brother, but it also felt like a comfort in some ways. Earlier, he was lonely, but now, he was with something that no longer made him feel lonely. He was about to say thank you to Karamatsu, but Karamatsu had already moved on to another person. 

Totoko eyed Choromatsu's nutcracker, making a face at the tiny toy. "Is that the gift that Karamatsu gave you?" 

"O-oh, yes," Choromatsu stumbled on his words, a little nervous about talking to Totoko. 

"May I see it?" Totoko asked, and smiled. 

Choromatsu gave the nutcracker to her, and Totoko eyed it with disgust. Then, she looked at Choromatsu. 

"Do you like it?" Choromatsu asked her. 

She dropped the nutcracker, and the nutcracker broke in two. 

"I like it like this," she smiled at him, then went back to talking to her friends. 

Choromatsu stared at the broken nutcracker, almost close to crying. He picked it up and tried to fix it, but he was unable to. The only company he had at the party was broken. Choromatsu then stood up and went to get a beer to drink. 

The rest of night was like a blur to him, the only thing he remembered was picking up the nutcracker and bringing it home with him. 

Before the middle of the night, Choromatsu woke up and making sure not to wake his brothers, he snuck downstairs. He wanted to check on the nutcracker, which was lying down on the table, still in two. Suddenly, a bell sound chimed twelve times, and something magical began to take place. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I apologize if it is lacking in certain elements. Constructive criticism is needed, and allowed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> (This is my first time writing fanfiction hELP)


End file.
